


That Which Cannot Be Unseen

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred has seen his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Cannot Be Unseen

Mordred sat on the log in front of the campfire, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes with his fingertips. Around him, his people were going about their business and paid him no mind. His shirt was loose around the collar and he tugged it wider so that he could see inside of it, the tattoo upon his chest, marking him as one of the druidic clan. The skin was puffy and pink, and it was bleeding in places, but it was not the reason that he was crying.

With a sniffle and a sigh, Mordred pulled his cloak more tightly around himself. Emrys was not the only one with a destiny, even if he was the only one that his people seemed to care about. It wasn’t their fault though; only Mordred and the scryer had seen the truth and they’d decided that it was a secret best kept between them. 

He had ten years to live, ten years to die, ten years to go against everything he’d been raised to believe in, ten years to betray the savior of his people, ten years to kill the man who would make him everything, the man who could destroy them all. 

“It is an honor and your right to be marked as one of our own...doesn’t mean it hurts any less, though.” Mordred’s view of the flames was obscured when Brieg dropped to one knee beside him, shaking him by the shoulder and passing him a smile. “I know just the thing to distract you. Come on, let’s go to Camelot.”


End file.
